Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Success of the semiconductor industry requires delivering higher performance at lower cost. Improving product quality is another challenge in manufacturing semiconductor devices. For example, etching thin films involves the challenge of maintaining a uniform etching rate (both across wafer and within wafer) along with the desired directionality. Similarly, surfaces have to be uniformly cleaned before the deposition of critical layers.
Semiconductor processing systems are ALSO constrained by production cost. Therefore, there is a desire to lower processing time (or increase throughput) and lower down time (or maintenance time), but at the same time improve product quality.
Plasma based processing is commonly used for etching, cleaning, and ashing processes. For example, commonly used plasma systems include barrel etchers, parallel plate systems, high density plasma systems, sputter etching systems, and others.